


Your East, My West: A Compass Tale

by thispagealone



Series: From East To West [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispagealone/pseuds/thispagealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge among the Kings and Queens makes Edmund and Lucy shine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your East, My West: A Compass Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was bored and internet-less and saw a map of Narnia on my laptop and... this drabble is what happened. Sorry if it's not particularly good. It was a fast thing.

“So! We are in the Shuddering Wood, right?” Was saying a perplexed King Edmund to an excited Queen Lucy. It was more an estimate of their situation than a real question. He knew where they were. Probably.

“Right in the middle of it!” The young Queen was almost dancing on the spot, pointing to a big Oak and his Dryad, who was waving happily at them.

“Right.” Went on King Edmund. “It means that, if we go… there,” he took a moment to find the East, “we should find the Stone Table.” He held up a hand at Lucy’s delighted gasp. “We are not going there.”

“Oh, but Edmund!” Lucy was almost pouting now.

“No, Lu. Oreius told us we have to get back to the Cair. Weren’t you the one who asked to be part of our lessons?” He was trying to be patient with his little sister. When he turned to look at her he saw said little sister aim her mighty pout toward a bewildered Oreius. Edmund had to stifle a laugh – maybe this tactic would work, after all.

“I’m sorry, my Queen, I promise we will visit the Table soon. Today your purpose is to find your way back to Cair Paravel before your brother and sister.” The memory of the challenge brought back a smile to Lucy’s face. If possible, this sudden change in mood confused the General even more. This time Edmund didn’t try to stop his laughter.

“Very well, dear sister. There is your East,” he said pointing to the direction of the morning sun, “And that is my West,” he pointed to the opposite direction. “Find me Cair Paravel, Valiant one!” He heard a breath of laugh, coming from one of their two cheetah guards and he smiled at them, winking. Oreius shook his head in despair. Leelah, the centaur archer, hid her amused smile behind a hand.

“I think it’s there.” Said the Queen, pointing to the East and a bit North. Edmund thought for a moment, then nodded decisively.

“So do I. Let’s go.” They mounted back on their horses and departed, after a last wave to the big Oak.

 

They reached the Cair at sunset. Mr Tumnus was waiting for them at the gates.

“Are Peter and Susan already here?” Asked Lucy anxiously. The good Faun smiled.

“No, my Queen. You’ve arrived first.”

Lucy squealed and hugged the horse’s neck, then she dismounted and hugged each of the cheetahs and the two centaurs – or what she could reach of them. Leelah bended low to return the hug. Oreius looked speechless. Finally she launched herself at her brother, who caught her with a laugh.

“Edmund! We did it! We did it! We did it!” She was besides herself with glee.

“Yes, Majesties.” Interjected the good General, “You both did very well. I daresay you’re much better at orientation than your siblings.”

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other and laughed again. Then Lucy grabbed Edmund’s hands in hers and started jumping and dancing around. It was all very undignified, but Edmund didn’t care – Lucy was just too adorable.

 

When Peter and Susan finally arrived, they groaned. Their younger siblings were waiting for them with satisfaction written all over their faces. They were quite evidently bathed, changed and fed.

“You’re late.” Said Oreius. Peter sighed.

“How late?” He asked resignedly.

“More than two hours.” Peter and Susan’s eyes were as big as saucers.

“Really?!” Susan couldn’t believe her ears.

“Really.” Confirmed the centaur. “Tomorrow morning, both of you will take a lesson on how to find your way home when you’re lost. Your teachers will be King Edmund and Queen Lucy.”

Susan and Peter’s second groan was lost into Edmund and Lucy’s loud cheer.


End file.
